Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata
Jeźdźcy smoków: Race to the Edge (brak polskiego podtytułu; tytuł oryginalny: DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge) - tytuł trzeciego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, produkowanego przez studio DreamWorks. Odcinki tego sezonu będą umieszczane po kilka w serwisie Netflix. Pierwszych 13 odcinków zostało udostępnionych 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Tytuł Tytuł serialu prawdopodobnie wziął się od jednej z lokalizacji, która została odkryta w tym sezonie - Dragon's Edge. Fabuła Akcja trzeciego sezonu rozgrywa się między fabułą pierwszej i drugiej części filmu, a ściślej mówiąc, rok przed wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka 2. Ważnym przedmiotem w historii jeźdźców okazuje się Smocze Oko (które zostaje znalezione już w pierwszym odcinku podczas poszukiwań Dagura Szalonego, który uciekł z więzienia), dzięki któremu bohaterowie odkrywają nowe lądy i nowe gatunki smoków. Według twórców przedmiot jest niezwykle ważny i może być niebezpieczny w niepowołanych rękach. Wielokrotnie jest wręcz określany mianem "magicznego, tajemniczego obiektu", jednak stanowi on swego rodzaju "drugi Smoczy Podręcznik". Jeźdźcy smoków zakładają swoją siedzibę na wyspie zwanej Smoczym Skrajem. Pokazane jest zacieśnienie relacji między Czkawką a jego ojcem - Stoickiem Ważkim, a także proces odnajdywania się przez Czkawkę wśród rówieśników. Pojawiają się wątki miłosne, między innymi między Czkawką a Astrid. Prócz tego, poznajemy historię wytresowania Czaszkochrupa przez Stoicka, a także Marudy przez Pyskacza. Pojawiają się zupełnie nowi bohaterowie, zarówno pozytywni, jak i antagonistyczni. Powróci Dagur Szalony (który po 3 latach wyszedł z więzienia) oraz Heathera (która wytresowała smoka z gatunku Razorwhip o imieniu Windshear). Główni bohaterowie mają około 18-19 lat. Jak zapowiedzieli twórcy serialu, każdy odcinek ma być stopniem w kierunku Drago Krwawdonia, wroga smoków, którego przynależność narodowa albo plemienna pozostaje nieznana. W serialu już pojawiają się elementy wskazujące na istnienie grupy ludzi, którzy gromadzą wiedzę na temat smoków, aby pozbyć się rasy skrzydlatych gadów raz na zawsze. Najwięcej wskazówek w ich stronę widać na pokładzie Żniwiarza, gdzie znajdują się m.in. smocze czaszki, smocze księgi, a także samo Smocze Oko. Niewykluczone, że wrogie plemię pojawi się jeszcze w serialu. Bohaterowie *Czkawka i Szczerbatek *Astrid i Wichura *Mieczyk i Jot *Szpadka i Wym *Sączysmark i Hakokieł *Śledzik i Sztukamięs *Stoick Ważki i Czaszkochrup *Pyskacz Gbur i Maruda *Heathera i Windshear *Dagur Szalony *Gustaw Larsen i Kiełohak *Wiadro *Gruby *Johann Kupczy *Gothi *Agnar *Magnus *Gothi's Frostfright *Panna Hakokieł *Tytaniczne Skrzydło 11026087 10153156666605020 3904748101287335347 n.png|Czkawka Astrid race to the edge.png|Astrid SączysmarkRTTE.png|Sączysmark ŚledzikRTTE.png|Śledzik Mieczyk race to the edge.png|Mieczyk Szpadka race to the edge.png|Szpadka Wprowadzeni bohaterowie *Nowe wrogie plemiona Nowe gatunki smoków *Snow Wraith *Night Terror *Catastrophic Quaken *Cavern Crasher *Lycanwing *Razorwhip *Death Song Ciekawostki *Zostaną wydane 52 odcinki w 2 seriach w ciągu 2 lat (13-odcinkowa tura zostaje wydana co pół roku na Netflix, począwszy od 26 czerwca 2015). *Około połowa odcinków będzie zawierała zupełnie nowe gatunki smoków. *W jednym z odcinków Śledzik został zahipnotyzowany i był przekonany, że jego imię brzmi Thor Bonecrusher (Thor Kościochrup). Z kolei w innym odcinku Szpadka będzie się obawiać, iż została smokołakiem. *W sezonie tym prawdopodobnie będzie dużo nawiązań do mitologii nordyckiej. *Jeden z odcinków ma mieć charakter musicalowy. *Żniwiarz ma na żaglu znaki podobne do tych co na flocie Drago. Posiada również taki sam dziób i podobną budowę jak jego statek flagowy. *Niemal każdy z odcinków będzie zawierał element zwany przez twórców "jajkiem wielkanocnym" - będzie nim ziemniak. Przy uważnym oglądaniu każdego z odcinków, przynajmniej raz będzie można gdzieś zobaczyć ziemniaka. Zwiastuny Dragons Race to the Edge Official Trailer DreamWorks Dragons Race to the Edge Teaser - Netflix HD Klipy Enter the Reaper DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, w jaki sposób Czkawka i Szczerbatek znajdują Dragon Eye A Chilly Reception DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Snow Wraitha What's That Sound? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Death Songa Exclusive Clip Meet a Brand New Dragon in 'Dragons Race to the Edge'|Klip z Mieczykiem, kurczakiem oraz Night Terrorami Spis odcinków Zobacz też Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków